Helplessly, Hopelessly
by x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x
Summary: Scott is waiting for the right moment to propose to Jean. Set after Jessica Andrews's song 'Helplessly, Hopelessly.' Songfic.


Title: Helplessly, Hopelessly

Author: x-x-Southern-Belle-x-x

Summary: Scott is waiting for the right moment to propose to Jean. Set after Jessica Andrews's song 'Helplessly, Hopelessly'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All characters are property of Marvel.

_I can stand with_

_the weight of the_

_World on my shoulders_

_I can fight with the_

_Toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face _

_of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere, anything_

_I'm strong enough_

Jean Grey ran through the burning city fanatically searching for Scott Summers, also called Cyclops. She did a mental scan, but found nothing.

_Gosh, _she thought, _how could this get any worse?_ She rounded a corner and saw Cyclops effortlessly shooting Magneto. With a final blast he fell to the ground.

"Ten minutes and fifty-three seconds. C'mon, Magneto coulda killed halfa city by the time you clowns got to 'im," said the deep, gruff voice of Wolverine.

The pair turned to see Wolverine stepping of of seemingly nothing. "Computer, off," Commanded the older man and the burning city melted away to a shiny steel room. "Shape up. You never know when ol' Buckethead's gonna show up."

"Atleast don't have an old yellow spandex costume hanging in my closet," Jean whispered to Scott.

"What was that?" Wolverine asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Jean replied and Scott stiffled his laughter.

"Hit the showers."

Later that evening, Jean and Scott sat alone on the couch in the mansion's TV room. Jean curled into Scott as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_But when you're _

_holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in_

_your touch_

_I'm completely defenceless_

_Baby, it's almost too _

_much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly,_

_recklessly falling in love_

"Hey, Jean," Scott said and shifted to look her in the eye, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oooo! What?" Jean inquired.

"You'll see."

Scott grabbed Jean's hand and led her to the small lake behind the mansion. There, rocking gently on the waves, was a black speed boat. On the boat was a picnic basket and a dim lantern casting a calm glow.

"You like it?" Scott asked, though he knew the answer.

_So let the consequences_

_do what it will to us,_

_I don't care_

_Let the stars stand_

_as witness to it all_

_Say the word and_

_tonight I will follow_

_you anywhere_

_I can't pretend anymore_

_I'm too sturdy to fall_

"What's in the basket?" Jean asked Scott, once he had set them drifting to the center of the lake.

"Dinner," he pulled out two plates and handed one to Jean.

Next, he pulled out fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and potato salad. Jean added a hearty helping of mashed potatoes to her plate but passed up the salad. "Ick," was all she said.

Scott, on the other hand, took alittle of both.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Scott said as reached back and pulled a cooler up beside him. "One for you and one for me," he said and handed Jean a coke.

"Thanks."

Althrough dinner Jean and Scott made small-talk; who saw what on TV last night, and so-forth. But after dinner, they lounged, holding hands, and saying nothing.

_'Cause when you're_

_Holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost_

_in your touch_

_I'm completely defenceless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly,_

_recklessly falling in love_

Scott looked at Jean. _C'mon,_ he told himself, _just pop the question. Don't chicken out now! I've made it this far. I am NOT backing out now!_

He shifted to look in Jean's eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking, "Jean..."

_I am not afraid_

_I am not afraid_

"Scott?" Jean joked.

"I've liked you from the second I met you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jean narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what to make of his strange antics.

"And you know you're the most important person in my life?"

Again, "Yeah."

"When I'm with you, nothing else matters. It sort of fades away. I stop thinking about Magneto and the X-Men and battle strategies. All I see is you. You and your firey beauty."

Jean didn't know where he was going with this.

"And you know I love you?"

Jean nodded.

"Good. Now, I need to know that you love me back for what I'm about to do."

Jean mutely nodded again, "Of course I love you. Duh."

Scott sucked in a mouthful of air and slowly let it out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. A jewelry box. He cautiously got down on one knee, and Jean gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She now knew where he was going, and small tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Jean Elizabeth Grey, will you marry me?" Scott opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring, and prayed she'd say yes. _Please, please, please say yes, _He thought.

Jean smiled, "Yes," she said, "Yes, I will marry you, Scott Summers!"

Scott beamed and slipped the band on her slender finger. He then sat down beside Jean and hugged her tightly. Jean buried her face into Scott's tee-shirt clad chest. Their future seemed bright. What ever was in store, they'd face it together. For better, for worse. 'Till death would they part.

_'Cause when you're _

_holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost_

_in your touch_

_I'm completely defenceless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly,_

_recklessly falling_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly,_

_recklessly falling in love.._


End file.
